


Catching Up

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: The week after the full moon was even more hectic for the Marauders than the week of was. Especially for Sirius since he had to watch and try to stop his boyfriend Remus from pulling all-nighters completing his late work.





	Catching Up

There were three different types of weeks that were the most stressful and tiring for the whole group of Marauders. One type was O.W.Ls and luckily only happened once a year; on a slightly more unlucky line of things though the other two types of weeks happened each and every month. These two weeks were the week of the full moon where Sirius, James, and Peter all chaperoned their werewolf friend Remus in their animagus forms every night; and the week right after the full moon consecutively.

Sirius would argue that the week  _ after  _ the full moon was the worst, but he never had the opportunity to since the rest of the gang agreed with him. He thought it was worse for many reasons, because the adrenalin of keeping Remus company had worn off, because they all became behind on a weeks worth of homework, because of being behind on homework it took at least a few days to catch up on their missed sleep. But most importantly because of his boyfriend Remus, and how he would push himself farther than he should just to stay on top of things. Sirius never understood why Remus would stay up to the point of passing out just to finish some paper, and he never let him do that if he could help it.

It was a late Tuesday night in the Gryffindor common room, rain spattered loudly against the window and stone tower. Most everyone had gone to bed, everyone except Remus and Sirius. Sirius would have gladly gone to bed too, he kept nodding off and then snapping awake. But he wouldn't leave Remus to keep at his homework alone until he either passed out or finished it an hour before breakfast. They were sitting on a plush and patched couch near the staircase.

With a long, tired sigh Sirius rubbed his fists into his eyes until sparks of pain flew with bright booming colours behind his eyelids. He cracked his knuckles and looked beside him at Remus, he was zoned in on his paper with his cardinal feathered quill bobbing madly. He leaned against him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "You can finish that in the mornin' you know." Sirius mumbled, letting his cheek rest against Remus' shoulder. "You know when you're not sleep deprived?"

With a huff Remus dipped the end of his quill into the inkwell on a little side table and quickly went back to writing. "I can't- I just can't. I have to get all of this done," He paused only to press his knuckle to his forehead so hard that little pink marks appeared on his skin. "I work better when I'm exhausted anyway."

With great speed for someone who was so tired, Sirius ripped the quill out of Remus' hands. Ink from the quill splattered in two large droplets on the couches upholstery. Remus tried to take it back but was so jet lagged that he only moved when Sirius had already tossed the quill across the room. "What's your problem?" Remus scowled at him and pushed away his paper to retrieve his quill. He shook off Sirius' arm and stood up.

As soon as Remus stood up Sirius pulled him back down with such a force that the springs in the couch squeaked. "My problem? My problem is that I won't let you work yourself half to death!" He held onto Remus tightly but he barely struggled. "I don't see  _ why  _ you care so much about getting your work turned in so soon, Moony! All the teachers know! They give you extensions and everything to get your work done! I'd kill for even one fuckin' extension!"

"If you'd kill for an extension just know that you'd also be killing to be like me!" There were tears in Remus' eyes.

And then came a silence, a silence where the pounding of the rain outside seemed to fill the tower like loud radio static.

"Remus-," Sirius spoke quietly, his grip on Remus had fallen away amidst the silence. "I didn't mean that-."

"Oh of course you didn't," Sighed Remus, he looked away from Sirius for a moment and then slowly sat down besides him again. He covered his face with his hands and sighed again, louder and longer this time. "I'm just tired- so tired that I feel like a ghost out of my own skin. But I have to get this work done, I  _ have  _ to. If I don't, what's the point? Dumbledore and everyone else here have done so much extra work so I could go to school here, I don't want to waste their time more than I am already."

"Remus!" In a second Sirius' arms wrapped around Remus again and he held him as tight as he could without crushing him. He felt him shake under his grip as he sobbed into his chest. "You're not a burden, or a waste, or whatever other things you think you are. You're  _ none  _ of those things! You're one of the most bloody brilliant people in this school, you set the fucking curve on nearly every exam!" Slowly he felt Remus' shakes die down.

Remus looked up at him, his hair was a mess and his eyes were tired and glossy and pink around the edges. "Sirius..." He started quietly, but Sirius shushed him with the best shushing method he had, a kiss.

The rain outside slowed to simple singular plops, then it stopped.

They broke apart but Sirius couldn't remember when, all he knew is that he had zoned out and zoned back in starring into Remus' eyes. "Let's go to bed, forget your work. It'll still be here in the morning."

Remus nodded, and together they left the couch and ascended the stairs to their dormitory, leaving the books and their stress behind.

**Author's Note:**

> My bud wanted me to write some wolfstar! This is for you, Bug!!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
